


Our Kisses Couldn't Break Curses

by Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writes/pseuds/Writes
Summary: Returning from the underworld having lost both Robin and Hook, Emma goes off on her own to reflect but is approached by Regina and they have a lil chit chat. 
More of a SwanQueen friendship moment but you can look at it any way you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I hate CaptainSwan with a fiery passion but I hate ship bashing more. I don't agree with the relationship and blah blah blah but find that crapping all over a character in an extreme manner is distasteful. Instead I wrote a more practical piece where Hook didn't make it back and Emma is emotionally hurting over it and other self-doubts when Regina shows up and speaks from experience.

Warnings: Angst and Mentions of Character Deaths

Finally they were home back from the underworld, though their return was bittersweet to The Savior. She was relieved that her family made it back, but at what costs? All the pain, suffering, and heartbreak were on her shoulders and once again she had ruined Regina's happiness. No, ruined wasn't the right word. She destroyed Regina Mills' happy ending. She had Robin Hood's blood on her hands. It may not have been her who physically killed him but it was her fault that he was there to begin with. 

Everything was her fault. Yes it was their choice to follow her but it was her asinine idea she was too stubborn to let go of. They loved her too much to let her do it alone and the price hadn't even been hers to pay. They had all put so much on the line for her, had lost so much, and Hook hadn't even been able to come back with them. Emma had failed her mission to save him and in turn had failed everyone else. Now everything was a mess and screwed up with most of it being unable to be fixed. She needed to get away from prying eyes, she couldn't handle everyone's disappointment and judgmental stares; she knew she deserved every ounce of hatred and pain directed her way but she needed a moment to ground herself before facing the inevitable. 

Arriving at the docks, she figures it's private enough to give her some space but easy enough to find should anyone need her. She sits on a bench facing towards the water and let's all her despair sink in. Memories of Hook and Robin play through her mind along with her mistakes and failures. 

Silhouettes appear in the shape of her family, her parents voice emanates from their inky black replicas telling her how disappointed they are and ashamed to call her their daughter. They speak of sending her away once again and starting over with Neal, their voices fading as if they were leaving her behind. 

Henry’s dark doppelgänger steps forward and tells her that her role of being the ‘Savior’ was over. It ended when she broke the curse and she's overstayed her welcome. She's useless now, especially at being a mother. She can't cook, her place is always messy, she can't even take care of herself so how could she ever expect to be able to take care of him. Different parts of the figure dispersed in multiple directions until it’s no longer there. 

The last remaining shadow-like being began to cry, sobbing out it's misery, curling up into a protective ball, holding onto itself as a sinking survivor would a float. Looking harder reveals it to be Regina and if Emma is being honest, this one hurts her more than the others. Especially when their head looks up and Regina’s face is there in impeccable detail. Tears flow and drip down onto the dark floor beneath them, sounding louder and louder with each impact, sending out a signal of distress in hopes someone will come, that someone will help but no one does, no one ever does. She is reminded of the leaky faucet in the mansion that she promised Regina she'd fix but never got around to it. She was never good on her promises but somehow this particular broken one seems to stand out, as if it were one of the greatest offenses Emma has ever committed. She's hit with the strong urge to get up and go repair it this instance. This is a wrong she can right, this is something she can actually fix. For a brief moment it's the most import thing in the world, it's her apology, the promise of being better, her rebirth, her redemption. A sob rings out and forces her attention once again on the figure before her. 

Try as she might, Emma can't move towards it. She struggles as hard as she can, screams internally at her worthless body to move, to protect, to do anything when through hitching breaths it speaks out, “you lied to me, Emma. You hurt me, Emma. Every time my happy ending is in sight it is you, Emma who takes it away from me. You, you betrayed me, Emma!”

“No!” She springs up with a start, breathing heavily and in a daze. It takes a few moments for her confusion to clear, to notice she is once again at the docks, with the smell of the ocean in the air and wood beneath her feet. 

“Emma?”

Quickly turning her head towards the voice, she's met with concerned brown eyes. Her mind still too muddled to respond, she looks over the ex-Queen checking that she's really there and okay (physically anyway). She studies the Latina’s facial features and sees signs of true exhaustion, ‘tired but no less beautiful’ the fleeting thought stores itself among the other similar feelings buried in her subconscious mind. 

Having taken too long to reply the brunette continues speaking, “you seemed to be having a nightmare, so I thought it best to wake you.” Her adrenaline now wearing off, the sheriff becomes aware of the aching of her body; whether due to where and what position she slept in or from the dream itself and her body’s reaction in the physical world, she wasn't sure but as the cool breeze picked up momentarily the wet paths trailing down her face made themselves known and with them the unmistakable feeling she always gets after crying; her face heats up slightly and she's quick to lift both of her hands to her face and remove all traces of her dream and inner turmoil. Scrubbing away the tears as if to rid herself of the immense vulnerability that's unwillingly been bared to another person. “Thanks,” she manages to croak out.

Regina shifts uncomfortably, her fingers fiddle with a button on her black coat for a few moments before taking a deep breath and smoothing out the cloth with her hands. “No one blames you,” it's said quietly but the words rattle around inside the blonde’s mind. 

‘Is she really going to do this?’ The sheriff think to herself as she turns her body to face out towards the water. The sun, having sunk since earlier, sits slightly above the water line, it's rays reflecting off the surface making it difficult to see but Emma doesn't mind as there's not much she wishes to see in the moment anyway. “They should” Her voice sounds so flat and lifeless even to her own ears. 

“You're wrong.” Regina has never been one to beat around the bush. She's straight to the point and never hesitates to say what she thinks. She's stubborn and set in her ways not unlike Emma herself but more self assured, never one to consider the possibility that she's wrong until backed into a corner faced with overwhelming evidence and even then it's taken in stride with a dignified air as if being incorrect was more of an inconvenience than anything. It's just so typical Regina that it's almost enough to twitch her lips into a small smile but instead she sighs, feeling far too exhausted to argue back knowing that doing so would only lead to a fight neither were feeling up to. 

“Why's that?” She asks instead and it must've thrown the beautiful brunette for a moment as silence is her only answer. She hears the steps of the woman behind her, approaching yet she doesn't turn to face her even as she feels a warmth settle beside her. 

“Because I'm Queen and I say so.” Emma can't hold back a tiny snort of amusement. “We all made our own choices, Emma.” She continues in a more serious tone, “we may not have known exactly what we’d find but risk and peril were never questioned. They were expected and we did what we could to avoid them.” 

“Did we though? Looking back it seems more like I lead us head-first into danger, repeatedly.” Her hands at her sides clench into tight fists, “I….I was so,”. 

Seemingly at a loss for words, the older woman debates in her mind whether to speak or remain quiet. The Savior isn't one to talk about feelings or what’s on her mind, she isn't either but no one in their dysfunctional (family?) group really is besides Henry. Perhaps the sole benefit of sending him to the cricket for “therapy” sessions back when he discovered the truth, something she still feels a sting of guilt over but what's done is done and she takes comfort in the knowledge that she's changed since then. She stores the thought of bringing their lack of communication skills to light, saving it to reflect on later; everything’s still too chaotic to mention it now but she promises herself to do so when the time is right. 

Emma stands rigidly, fists still balled and looking out over the water silently as if the answer to everything will be found out there. Regina decides to speak, “you were doing it for the man you love.” Which apparently was the wrong thing to say, as the blonde quickly turns towards her with a fire in her green eyes. 

“That’s just it,” the volume of her voice rises with every word “I’m not in love with him!”

Scaring away a resting flock of birds with her yelling, Emma turns back towards the water watching them all fly away. Flapping their wings until they touch the sky then allowing the wind to carry them to safety. Gliding away never to look back, leaving the blonde woman behind now with envy, not anger, in her eyes. 

“I did- I do love him” she continues with a much softer tone “He was always there beside me, risking everything and losing so much not for glory, or treasure, or anyone else but for me. At least….that's how he always made me feel.” She takes a few deep breaths, filling and emptying her lungs of the moist, fresh, salty air. 

Regina knows that this isn't Emma giving her a chance to speak but giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts and collect herself. The brunette has had to do the same almost daily over the span of her life, either as the disappointing daughter, the Evil Queen, or as a mother losing her son. She still takes these moments but they aren't as often and with the knowledge of no longer being alone, she allows herself to be comforted by the thought of her loved ones. 

So the ex-Queen doesn't talk but shuffles and shifts, making small noises to remind the other woman that she’s still here for her. She's tempted to reach out and grab the other’s hand, or even to lay a gentle hand upon a shoulder or link their arms with both of her hands holding on. She pays no mind to the thought of an embrace, for even if their friendship were at the level of providing touch both had her own insecurities and doubts that would prevent such intimacy. 

“I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. He made me feel safe, in a way that I felt that I could be myself around him. He looked at me like I’m the one who hung up the stars, I was special and wanted.” chuckling bitterly, she continues, “our kiss could never break any curses though.” 

“Emma,” Now the brunette cuts in, unable to let what was said go by “I'm probably the last person who should be giving advice on matters of the heart,” she swallows at the rush of memories “but I know with no amount of uncertainty that not sharing True Love doesn't make your feelings any less meaningful. True Love is rare, that's why it's so powerful. You can be in love with someone without True Love’s stamp of approval.” 

The Sheriff can't hold it back anymore as choked sobs spring forth, tears are flowing once more, as her body shakes from the force. 

‘To Hell with it’ The older woman thinks as she grabs onto her friend and pulls her close from behind. Still crying the warm body in her arms stills. Everything seems to have slown down, ‘This was a mistake.’ She panics for a moment, afraid that she's pushed passed a boundary not meant to be crossed, until Emma spins and clutches back as if for dear life. 

Now openly crying, muffling the sounds by tucking her head into the the Mayor’s neck, Emma allows herself to fully let go. Later, she'll most likely regret this but for now the dam has been broken and nothing can be forced back. 

“As I said before, you were doing it for the man you loved. Something I'm deeply familiar with and understand more than anyone.” Her coat is pulled taught as it's fisted, her breathing shallows slightly as the arms around her tighten as if afraid that she'd leave. “No one blames you, I don't blame you. The only one holding anything against you, is yourself.” She tightens her own grip and rubs circles on Emma’s back and is reminded of a time when she did the same thing for their son. 

Nuzzling further into Regina’s neck, The Savior revels in the warmth of unexpected comfort, knowing that when this is over, it'll never be spoken of again. So she keeps crying, releasing the pent up emotions she's harbored for so long trusting the other woman to hold her together and not let her shatter beyond repair. 

They stand there holding one another even as Emma’s breath evens out. Without letting go, the blonde once again looks out over the ocean and feels a small sense of peace she hasn’t felt in quite some time. She wants nothing more than for this moment to last but they have a family to return to. Taking one last deep breath she slowly releases Regina and takes a step back intending to speak but is interrupted by the calls of the flock of seagulls returning. The setting sun preventing her from watching their flight above the water but casting beautiful colors throughout the sky. The birds land back where they took off from acting as if nothing had happened, a small smile graces her features though she’s not really sure why. 

Turning back towards the other woman, their gazes lock and her smile seems to be infectious as the corners of the Mayor’s lips also upturn at the sight. Deciding no more words were needed, they share a small nod and begin their walk towards their destination. A cry is heard from the group of birds, Emma turns one last time towards them and is reminded of the meaning of Home. 'Yeah, Let’s go home.'


End file.
